The Defeat of the DCFDTL
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Maybe maybe not....all it is, is funny. That's what we were going for at least... please review... ^_^


AN: This is great! Just great!

Takepon: She owns like nothing except small references to her characters in her other KND fic. Leaving/Problems for short.

Dai: There are random song quotes abounds and craziness!

Joey: Kat would like to dedicate this fic to Numbah19! 

Me: THANK YOU FOR THE INSPIRATION! ^_^ Don't ask just bask in the glow… READ THE FICS!! NOW! GO READ NUMBAH19'S FICS!! GO!! WAIT! Not now! AFTER mine! You came here first you know!! :P Enjoy!

Shippou: Please review!! Please!!!!! 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"NUMBAH ONE! NUMBAH ONE!" Numbah four ran into his friend's bedroom door instead of knocking. He shook his head and was straightened out by the time the leader opened the door peering at him from over his sunglasses. 

"What is it Numbah Four?" he asked.

"I's gots an idea for defeating the Delightful Dorks from Down the Lane!" he panted with a smile. 

"Then gather everyone in the meeting room immediately then!" One said heading that way himself yelling out the order as he went. Four rolled his eyes as he followed his friend.

"Numbah Five wants to know what this is all about!" the girl said from her slouched seat on the couch.

"Yeah Numbah One! What's going on?" asked Numbah two from a chair.

"La, la,la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," Numbah Three sang as she danced around.

"Numbah Four has a plan to defeat the Delightful Children from Down the Lane!" Numbah One announced. Everyone was now focused on the two standing before them.

"OUT WITH IT NUMBAH FOUR!" Five and Three chorused.

"Well, I was talking with my cousin and she was talking about her band," he went on a he said she said tirade that lasted a few minutes before, "and that's when it dawned on me!"

"WHAT DID?" the others asked getting annoyed.

"The Delightful dorks are conformists, meaning they're all the same in personality. They couldn't be able to process angst in large volumes pounding through their monotonous comformisism like thing, meaning it would crumble before our very eyes!" he explained as if it were staring them in the face. 

"What?" Three said.

"Four, do you realize what you're implying?"

"Yeah! We get really big speakers and blow their ears out with punk music!" Four declared.

"Are you feeling okay?" Two asked adjusting his goggles.

"Numbah Five thinks that Numbah Four busted a speaker!" she said with a chuckle.

"I want to do it!" Three exclaimed suddenly making the other three members look at her.

"What?" Two asked. "This is insane!"

"But think! It will work! It's all about personality dysfunction when a stream of thoughts is implied. It's like brainwashing for a cult!" Four said. "What? Helena likes to research everything!"

"Kids Next Door! Let us prepare for the strike!" One declared as they set in to making the plan come to life.

*********************************************************************************

"NEXT!" came the monotonous voices said as another person came in to try and be a minion for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. None so far today had been worthy. It was getting rather dull, but not that the conforming people can notice that!! (AN: sorry I leaked through huh? **sweatdrop**)

Suddenly the ground started to pound and shake by some unseen force.

" What in the?" was muttered randomly (AN: THEY UNCOMFORMED!) by the children as huge speakers rolled up the bass pounding loudly and the words so far only a blur. "THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" 

The Kids smiled as Four pushed a couple buttons on a huge remote and the bass lowered enough that you could understand what was being, sung. 

@@She F***ing hates me! Trust! She F***ing hates me! LA LA LA LA! She F***ing hates me!!@@ It was an interesting sight seeing all the Children cringe together and try to cover their ears to block out the noise.

Then they moved on to the next song, Young and Hopeless pounded through the pretty (ugly) house making everything shake. 

"Numbah Five was wrong… This IS working!" the capped girl said from her perch on the speakers with a smile as her head bobbed to the music. The female Children were now on their knees, gritting their teeth and giving themselves headaches by the pressure they used to cover their ears.

"STOP!" they commanded in strangled yells. 

"WHAT?" Numbah Two asked cupping a hand to his ear. "Did you say louder? Four! They want it louder!"

"Coming right up!" he called turning the knob. 

@@Am I just running in place? And if I stumble and I fall, should I get up and carry on? Or will it all just be the same? Cause I'm Young and I'm Hopeless. I'm lost and I know this, I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say…. I'm troublesome and fallen. I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care…

And no one in this industry understands the life I lead, when I sing about my past it's not a gimmick, not an act. The critics and these trust fund kids, try to tell my what punk is but when I see them on the streets I got nothing to say!

And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in place? And if I stumble and I fall should I get up and carry on, or will it all just be the same? Cause I'M Young and I'm hopeless, I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say… I'm troublesome and fallen. I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care… I don't care… I don't care. And now, I don't care…. I'M Young and I'm hopeless, I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say… I'm troublesome and fallen. I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care. I don't care…. I don't care…. I don't care….@@ 

Next the stereo system began to play Moving On. (AN: Yes, I'm a Good Charlette fan… big time.. CONCERT!!! ^_^) followed by Emotionless, the rest of the "The Young and The Hopeless" album, Feel So Numb, Burn Through the Witches, Always, and Enter Sandman.

When those were done the Kinds Next Door saw their enemies reduced to huddled, shaking, and afraid children. (AN: You know that the psychiatrist bills are gonna be out the Arse!!! ^_~)

"We defeated the Delightful Dweebs!!" the Kids Next door cheered as they returned to their Tree House and held a party in celebration. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

AN: Short sweet and damned hilarious if I say so myself… can't you just see them rolling these huge speakers in and stuff??! **rotflmaoh**

Joey: Please review!

Dai: This is madness! So it should deserve some credit to the meds to she's been taking for her cold/flu thing…. Yes, we muses would like to thank the meds and Numbah19 for the inspiration… it's been awhile since we've had pure insanity. ^_^

Shippou: REVIEW PLEASE?? **Cute smile at you and he waves his little tail**


End file.
